


Marital Bliss

by navitor3 (Blue_Zircon)



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Humour, Marriage, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Zircon/pseuds/navitor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made her way down the carpeted corridor and stopped at the door. His door. Nami looked up at the clock on the wall. 24 minutes was all she had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of One Piece.

**The Thing on the Wall ******

The gold wedding band glowed in the soft light of her bedside lamp as she turned it around on her finger. Nami shifted her gaze to the clock radio below the lamp. Could she risk it?

Five minutes after nine. Luffy had taken longer to leave this time. If she went now, she'd have time to make it back before nine-thirty — before he'd get back.

They could finish in time, if they skipped all the 'slow stuff', of course. She threw the covers from her legs and turned off the muted TV. Nami then bit her lip in anticipation as well as disgust. Why couldn't she resist him? It had only been three nights since the first time and she'd ended up in his bed all three nights. Always before nine thirty.

Nami climbed out of her bed. She looked back at the ring again and pulled it off her finger. She placed it on her dressing table — in front of her wedding photo and grabbed her tiny silk robe. Opening the door, she glimpsed down the corridor. Then left the master bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She made her way down the carpeted corridor and stopped at the door. _His_ door. Nami looked at the clock on the wall. 24 minutes, that was all she had, then Luffy would come back upstairs. She touched the door and listened for any movement inside the room. Nothing. Was he asleep? Would she have to wake him? She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Nami raised her hand and gave a swift few knocks. Light movement could be heard inside. The orange-head stepped back and folded her arms as the door opened and she met his gaze.

He smirked. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," he said, biting his bottom lip and running his eyes over her body. Her eyes in turn, flowed over his tanned, naked upper-half.

"We don't have much time," she said.

The smirk disappeared from his lips. "I know." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, throwing the door closed behind them.

Clothes were shed, kisses were shared, moans escaped, expressing deep desires as well as fulfilment. Rushed breathing filled the room and gasps of pleasure occupied the final part of their session together.

Nami lay exhausted next to him and glanced at the clock radio on his nightstand. Four minutes left. She lifted herself from the ruffled sheets, but Zoro grabbed her arm.

"I have to go," she said, waiting for him to release her.

"So what if he catches us?"

Nami pulled loose and picked up her scattered night-clothes from the floor; her robe lay over one of his dumbbells. "You're the one who insists we do it here," she said, "I'd do it anywhere else."

He snorted. "You know that'll never happen," he said, slight irritation visible in his tone. He rested the back of his head on his hand, watching her dress. "This is the only place you'll be getting any."

Nami fastened the belt of her robe, glaring back at him, then left.

In the corridor, she rushed through the few steps it took to reach the master bedroom, but suddenly, Luffy appeared at the end of the corridor. Nami froze, her hand reaching out to the door handle. Luffy looked at her — blank faced.

"Oi, Nami, you didn't just come from Zoro's room, did you?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I... used the bathroom." She then realised what a lame excuse that was, as the master bedroom had a bathroom. "Um, I needed to use the mirror. You know, the light is brighter in there."

"Okay," Luffy said, his gaze shifting to Zoro's door, then back to Nami, "I believe you." He smiled. She bit her lip with guilt.

oo

The next morning Nami prepared breakfast, as usual, as she was the only one who woke up early. And, as usual, the breakfast was cereal. She only made a bigger breakfast on weekends, and Luffy was counting the days till the weekend.

She had already showered and dressed for work and only filled one bowl, as she hadn't heard any movement from upstairs. No clanging of weights; no running water from a shower, and no dark-haired idiot sliding down the banister of the stairs. Nami picked up the folded newspaper from the kitchen counter and carried her bowl over to the glass table in the dining area.

Once seated, she scanned over the front page, her back to the stairs, and failed to hear the green-haired swordsman coming down and approaching her from behind. Strong, rough hands slid down her soft, bare arms and warm breath flowed over her neck. "Morning." He groaned close to her ear, pressing his nose against her cheek.

Nami lids drifted closed for a moment. "Morning," she managed to say in an even tone, and focused her gaze on the paper in her hand.

He moved over and sat down on the chair closest to hers, turning it to face her. He leaned into the chair and rest his arm on the table. Nami gave him a look as he stared at her. He still wore his pj's — a navy blue vest and black pants. His green hair still ruffled from sleep. "How much longer?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, and refocused her attention on the now meaningless words printed on the paper.

"You can't keep me out forever."

Nami looked at him, a cheeky smile sliding across her face. "I'm not keeping you out."

"Really?" he asked, a glint of a challenge in his eye.

"Don't you do anything stupid," she said in warning, looking into his obstinate eyes. Nami dropped the paper, frowning.

And Zoro suddenly grabbed her now free hand. His fingers stroked her naked ring finger. "You're still not wearing it," he said. Nami, instinctively, stroked his thumb with her own.

"I put it on... _occasionally_ ," she said, her gaze falling onto his left hand resting on the table, and a pang of guilt flowed through her chest.

Zoro looked into her eyes, still stroking her finger. Nami met his gaze, still rubbing her thumb over his. Then he was leaning in for a kiss, and Nami eagerly returned the gesture, but then —

"Yoo hoo!" Luffy could be heard sliding down the first banister of the stairs.

The two pulled back and Nami tried to jerk her hand from Zoro's, but he held on to her finger. Luffy now came down the second banister. Nami slapped Zoro's hand and he let go with a grin.

"Morning, guys!" said Luffy after his feet hit the floor. "Food!" He went to grab a bowl from the kitchen cupboard.

Nami began eating her cereal and Zoro went to join Luffy. Her eyes followed him, watching how his exposed shoulder muscles moved as he walked to the kitchen area. The chances of her resisting him on the fourth night were not good.

oo

Later that day, Nami got home from work and found Luffy stretched out on the couch, watching some animation about pirates.

"Hey." She dropped her bag on the armchair and rested her elbows on the back of the couch, looking down at the dark-haired, unemployed lay-about. "And what have you been doing all day?" she asked.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, focused on the TV. "Oh, nothing much. I chat with Usopp a bit. He's not gonna be able to make it for our online game tonight."

"He's not?" Nami asked, shoving herself upright, sounding more disappointed than Luffy was. "But you guys play 'sniper pirates' every night!"

"Yeah, I know," Luffy said. "He's taking Kaya out tonight."

Nami sighed. Their friend Usopp's love life was ruining the one thing she'd been looking forward to all day, ever since Zoro had let go of her finger that morning!

"Nami, I wanna have pizza tonight," Luffy said only now pulling his eyes from the show.

"Whatever," she said, feeling glum.

Just then, Zoro walked through the front door. Nami stopped in her tracks, watching him enter the room.

"Hey, Zoro, we're having pizza tonight. Any suggestions? I'd suggest lots of meat!" Luffy said with a toothy grin.

"Get me a vegetarian pizza," Nami said to Luffy. "I'm not in the mood for your crazy meat overload."

"You decide, Luffy," Zoro said, walking past Nami to take his swords upstairs.

"Oh, did you hear, Zoro?" she asked as he passed her.

He stopped and waited.

"Usopp is going on a date. So no 'sniper pirates' tonight."

"Yeah," said a disappointed Luffy from over on the couch as he picked up the receiver to make his order.

"That's your problem," Zoro said to Nami in a low voice and continued toward the stairs.

Nami scoffed and bit on her lip, her eyes burning into his back.

oo

"I love this pizza," Luffy said. "I'm definitely gonna try to get a job with them."

"And keep it, this time," Nami said in vain. She was tired of how he kept getting bored with being a pizza delivery boy and quitting after just a few weeks.

Luffy laughed and went back to slobbering over his food.

Nami shook her head, nibbling on her meatless pizza. Just watching Luffy eat made her glad she went for the vegetarian one, even though it was rather tasteless. Zoro was wolfing his slice of meat-covered pizza down with just as much vigour as Luffy, but Nami was not offended.

She watched him with the same desire Luffy was eyeing his next slice of pizza with. She found herself holding the tip of her slice between her teeth and licking it lightly with her tongue. "Dammit!" she suddenly said, dropping the slice onto her plate.

"Something wrong, Nami?" Luffy asked. Then he started to laugh. "You chose that pizza."

"I'm going to bed." She sighed and went upstairs.

oo

Nami stared at the TV. The picture really was perfect — and it should be with all the money she'd spent on it. She looked at the empty space next to her on the bed. 'This picture is anything _but_ perfect,' she thought. She picked up the remote and turned off the silent T.V. Nami looked at the clock radio. Ten minutes before nine. There was no hope tonight. Luffy's moves couldn't be predicted. He wouldn't be downstairs occupied with a computer game for half an hour.

She narrowed her eyes. But he was downstairs sitting by the computer and she knew exactly where Zoro was — in the shower. She didn't know how long Luffy would be down there, but dammit, she was going to risk it!

Once again, Nami dropped her ring in front of her wedding photo, grabbed her little robe and closed the door of the master bedroom as she, this time, passed Zoro's room and stopped at the door to the bathroom. She heard the flow of water stopping, and walking in without knocking.

Zoro slid the glass door aside and found her standing, watching him — many droplets of water running down his skin. Nami's lips parted and everything about her said why she was there. Zoro grabbed his towel from the counter nearby, not reacting to her presence. He stepped out of the shower and onto the bathroom mat, and roughly rubbed the towel through his hair with both hands. Nami watched everything. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and dropped his discarded clothing into the laundry hamper. Nami was beyond rational thought now.

"Out of the way, Nami," he said.

"No," she said.

"I told you, only in my room — nowhere else." His eyes burned into hers. "Unless —"

" _No_ ," she said again. " _Here._ _Now_."

Zoro came over and grabbed the door handle, but Nami kept her back against the door. He looked into her eyes. " _I_ decide where and when," he said. "You started all of this; it's only fair that I can make you suffer."

"And you're not suffering?" she asked quietly.

"It's worth it," he said, lowering his mouth to just a few inches from hers, "because I know I'll win in the end."

Nami's eyes glazed over. She smashed her lips against his and smothered his mouth with a hungry kiss. Nami ran her palms all over his chest, grasping his moist skin as she appreciated the fact that he let her have his mouth. Zoro still had his hand on the door handle.

"Zoro," she said in a whisper, grabbing his face now and trying to turn the one-sided kiss into a mutual one. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and kissed her neck, trapping them against her chest. Nami wanted to whimper out of her need to touch him, to feel him against her. Zoro continued his kissing and licking on her neck, aware of the frustration building inside her. "Zoro."

Then, he let go and turned to the bathroom counter. He had left something there. Nami breathlessly and painfully watched him turn from her. Her eyes followed his right hand as it picked up the gold ring off the counter and slipped it onto his left hand. He turned back to her. "I'm coming back tonight and you'll agree to get rid of that thing."

Nami bit on her lip. She then scoffed. "You can come back, but I'm not getting rid of it," she said.

Zoro swiftly grabbed her by the arms and shifted her out of the way. He stormed out of the bathroom.

"Zoro!" She ran after him.

Zoro made his way down the corridor, heading for their bedroom, but suddenly, Nami had jumped on his back. "Woman, what the hell?!"

Nami got a firm grip around his throat with her arms. "I'm not getting rid of it!"

Zoro gave up struggling and held her thighs.

"Zoro!" Her attack had turned into a helpless ride on his back.

Zoro carried her to their room, slipped his one hand from her leg and opened the door. He stormed into the master bedroom and threw her off his back and onto their bed. Nami, unceremoniously, fell onto her back, and raised herself onto her elbows.

"I want that thing out!" Zoro was pointing at the large flat screen TV hanging on their bedroom wall. "You knew I didn't want it there in the first place!

"Oh please. You were fine with it until you thought I was eyeing a guy on some ad," she said.

"You _were_ eyeing him... and while I was..." He trailed off.

"While you were doing things to me," she said cheekily, finishing his sentence.

Zoro's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

Nami sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you; he was funny. That was all."

"He was sleazy with his weird curled eyebrow and that agency he was advertising!"

"Yeah." She had to agree with that. "The maids agency." Her mind trailed off to that ad, and she remembered how sleazy it was.

"Nami!" Zoro said, trying to get the topic back on track.

She looked up into his face. " _No_ ," she said. "It _stays_."

They glared at each other, Zoro clearly clenching his jaw and Nami clearly stubborn. Zoro moved his knee onto the bed, between Nami's legs and placed his palms beside her, resting his weight on them. Nami's lips parted. Zoro lowered his lips to hers and gave a light peck. Nami, once again, craved a mutual kiss, but knew he had to be playing with her again. So lay flat on her back.

Zoro shifted his arms to encircle her head, lowering his lips to her face. He lightly kissed her cheekbone. And didn't noticed as Nami lifted her one hand and sneaked it into the opening of his towel. Immediately, he gasped against her cheek, clenching his jaw. His eyes closed.

"Come back to me," Nami said over his lips.

Zoro groaned and quickly grabbed her hand. He lifted himself from her, still affected by her touch. "Luffy already knows," he suddenly said. Nami frowned. He grinned smugly. "Luffy knows you couldn't keep your hands off me. He knows he won the bet."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "You told him?" she asked, pushing herself off the bed and going at him, but Zoro backed away into the corridor.

"Luffy! Come up here! _Now_!"

Nami stopped in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Yeah?" Luffy appeared in the corridor after having sprintied up the stairs.

"Tell her," Zoro said.

Luffy grinned naughtily, knowing what Zoro was referring to. "Nami, I guess you owe me one thousand beli," he said. Nami glared at him. "You wanted me to move in here and annoy Zoro by sharing his room with him, to force him to come back to your room —"

"Yeah?" she said sarcastically.

Zoro smirked.

"— and I made a bet with you that you should keep your hands off Zoro to make it easier, or pay me for my trouble —"

"What _trouble_?" Nami asked. He got to lie around in their house and eat their food.

"But I know you failed, and went to him every night when I was downstairs," Luffy said. "You lost the bet, so pay up." He grinned broadly.

Nami's eyes burned into Zoro's, her face red with embarrassment. "You knew the sneaking around was for nothing and you still let me do it!"

Zoro snorted. "What did I care if you won that bet or not? Besides, it was payback for choosing that _thing_ over me!"

"I didn't choose it over you, dammit!"

"Then what the hell is it still doing in there? And why the hell am I out here?!"

"Hey, guys," Luffy said, waving his hands to interrupt the yelling. They looked at him. "You're forgetting about my money." He and Zoro then looked at Nami.

" _Fine._ " Nami raised her fist to her chin. "But you move out _now_ , _Baka_!" she said to Luffy. Then she backed into the room and looked at Zoro. "It _stays_!" The door slammed closed in their faces.

Luffy sighed. "Oi, Zoro, I guess you still have to sleep in the weights room. And now she's really mad."

Zoro groaned.

oo

Nami paid a very happy Luffy the money she owed him, and Zoro saw him off at the door with the left over pizza he had asked for — not the meatless pizza, of course, while Nami bolted herself up in the master bedroom.

She now lay staring at the quiet, beautiful picture of the flat screen TV that had started the whole mess. She couldn't help it. She loved it. She loved watching financial news; and documentaries on countries and land structures from the comfort of her bed.

Zoro hadn't been a fan because it had gotten in the way of his meditating, even when it was on mute, and it especially got in the way of what they'd get up to under the covers. The moving images on the large screen distracted Nami's attention from him too often. The final straw had been the guy on the ad with the curly brow. They had ended up in a huge argument that night and Zoro had given her an ultimatum, but his stubborn wife had refused to give in. So Zoro had stormed out of the master bedroom and moved into the only other room in the house — his weights room.

Nami sighed. She had the ring on again. She refused to let Zoro see her wearing it and only wore it while by herself, in their room. It was a rather silly gesture, but she wanted to show him how stubborn she could be. Not that that really mattered as she'd gone after him every single night since Luffy had moved in.

She rolled onto her side, staring at the clock radio. What time it was didn't matter anymore. Time was just time slipping away now — quiet seconds ticking into minutes of nothing. She heard Zoro lifting weights. Nami rose from the bed and walked to her door, touching it lightly and listening. The weights stopped clanging and the silence only depressed her further. Suddenly —

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Zoro was slamming his palm against the door. _**"Nami!"**_

A startled Nami had fallen onto her butt. "What, _moron?_!"

_**"Get out here! Now!"** _

She stubbornly remained on the floor. "Say what you have to say through the door!"

Zoro ran his fingers through his short hair. "I married an infuriating woman," he said to himself.

 _ **"What was that?"**_ Nami asked from the other side of the door. _**"I can't hear you if you're mumbling!"**_

"I have another ultimatum," he said.

Nami heard him clearly, but just wanted to push him some more. "Still mumbling!" she said tunefully.

_**"I SAID I have another ultimatum!"** _

Nami stifled a laugh. She stood up and dared to touch the door again. "I'm listening," she said against it.

Zoro heard her voice was nearby. He stepped closer to the door as well. "If you want that thing in there," he said in a low growl, "Then I have to have a say of when it can only be muted or when it should be turned off."

"Is that it?" Nami asked, frowning.

"Yeah?" he said, growling a little louder now.

 _ **"Why didn't you just say that in the beginning?"**_ she asked sarcastically. Zoro gasped. _**"THAT should have been your ultimatum in the first place, instead of demanding that I throw it out."**_

Zoro had had enough. "Just open the door, woman!"

He heard the door being unlocked and then it was pulled open. Their eyes met. Zoro had a deep frown etched on his brow. Then again, what was new? A small smile appeared on Nami's lips. Zoro had enough of standing on the other side of the threshold and took a step towards her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her against him. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist and her fingers ran through his short hair. They didn't have to rush now. There was plenty of time for the 'slow stuff'. He carried her into the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

The corridor was quiet now. Muffled giggling came from inside the master bedroom. Then muffled protesting followed, as someone had dropped a remote onto the carpet. After he had turned off a certain 'thing on the wall'.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally posted this it was meant to only be a single one-shot, but then I had some ideas about adding a few more to expand on their marriage. This one-shot doesn't focus much on their life together. It's yet to happen so I just labelled this as completed for now.


End file.
